


Between You

by KittyBandit



Series: Safe with You - Lucky Poker Modern AU [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Allen never felt safer than when he was between his boyfriends.





	Between You

**Author's Note:**

> HEY, so I was asked to write a smutty sequel to Safe. You don't actually have to read that fic to enjoy this one, but it does give more background into the AU setting I've created. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this!

They made him feel _safe_.

He never thought about why that was—what made them special. In times past, he always kept himself at arm’s length, never letting anyone get too close for fear he’d be hurt again. Hurt like before. Hurt so bad it made his insides burn and ache. But with Tyki and Lavi, the past didn’t matter. The hurt he’d felt years ago dissolved away like sugar in water. Being with them felt like standing in a summer shower, cool rainwater washing away the sticky heat. Refreshing. Comforting. Like home.

And nothing felt better than being pressed between their sweaty bodies.

Allen’s breath hitched for what felt like the hundredth time that night, his heart beating so fast he worried it might burst right through his chest and fall out onto the bed between them. He felt everything— _everything, and not enough_. Biting his lip, he held in a moan and rolled his head back onto Lavi’s shoulder. “ _Aaa_ , fast—faster, Lavi. Please.”

Groaning into the crook of his neck, Lavi nipped at sore and bitten skin. They’d already been at this for hours now, and Allen’s body bore the marks of his boyfriends’ lust. “If I fuck you any faster, you’ll bounce off my dick and fall off the damned bed,” Lavi replied, his breath stilted as he rocked into Allen’s backside. Allen felt the heavy panting of Lavi’s breath on his shoulder and the slick sound of his cock fucking into his abused hole.

Allen rolled his head to the side and looked down, white eyelashes brushing over flushed and sweaty cheeks. Between his legs, Tyki lavished his cock with attention. He licked and sucked the stiff flesh, slow and methodical as he edged Allen closer to orgasm. He’d already cum twice that night, but his adoring boyfriends wouldn’t give up until he came once more.

Panting, Allen reached down for something to hold onto, grabbing a handful of Tyki’s hair. His fingers tightened in the dark strands, but it couldn’t distract him from the swell of pleasure building up low in his gut. It was a sight to see, Tyki’s lips splayed around his cock and sucking him down like a the sweetest lollipop. It made him hungry for more, hungry for closeness. “T-Tyki,” he mumbled, still out of breath and finding his thoughts difficult to articulate. “Could you—” another moan slipped past his lips, cutting him off. He slid his hand from Tyki’s hair to his shoulder, digging dull nails into hard flesh.

Slowly, Tyki withdrew, lips smoothing along Allen’s red tipped cock. When he’d released him, he sat up and knelt between Allen’s spread legs. “What do you want?” He purred out the question as he cupped Allen’s face, golden eyes gazing at him with nothing but love and desire.

Lavi hadn’t slowed his pace, still pumping his hips into Allen’s backside as he held his hips in place. If Allen read the cadence of his whines and moans right, the redhead wouldn’t last much long. Though, at that rate, neither would Allen.

With fumbling movements, he reached out to Tyki and pulled him close. Their lips met, and Allen tasted his own essence on his lover’s tongue. He hummed into Tyki’s mouth, pulling him in until their bodies pressed flush together. He felt his own over-stimulated length dig into Tyki’s stomach, and the pressure of Tyki’s cock against his own. Allen’s hips twitched, grinding against Tyki. The action tugged a pleased moan from Tyki’s lips.

Slipping a hand between them, Tyki wrapped his fingers around both of their lengths and stroked them together as one. The sensation was so perfect that his knees nearly gave out. “How’s this?” he asked, parting their lips just enough to speak.

“Mmm—” Allen nodded, digging his fingers into Tyki’s back to pull him closer. With Lavi pressed up behind him and Tyki at his chest, Allen could do little else but moan and squirm between them. It was so good— _too good_ —and he didn’t know how much longer he could last.

Behind him, Lavi groaned and pressed his nose behind Allen’s ear. “C-Close,” he stuttered out, the rhythm of his hips growing erratic. “I c-can’t—”

Tyki grabbed the back of Lavi’s neck with his free hand, cupping it tightly. “One more minute,” he groaned, voice strained and hoarse. “We’re almost there.”

Lavi whined, but nodded as he bit his lower lip. He didn’t stop thrusting into Allen’s ass, leaning into Tyki’s touch as he tried to keep from spilling himself too early. Allen felt his body tremble and shake behind him.

Working his hand faster, Tyki pumped his and Allen’s cocks together, his thumb sliding over their leaking slits with each pass. Allen felt the hunger, the desperation surging between the three of them as they chased down mutual completion like starving men chasing after a meal. Allen’s back arched into the ravenous feeling, his sore limbs aching for release. Lust pooled in his stomach, hot and viscous, begging for it to end.

Lavi stumbled first, a choked gasp spilling past his lips as his hips rocked erratically. Allen felt the heat rush into him as Lavi came hard and fast. The sensation left his cheeks warm and flushed. Lavi’s moans were so enticing and pleased that it sent Allen over the edge as well. He couldn’t hold back when Lavi sounded so utterly wrecked.

He came with a cry, cock spilling hot cum over Tyki’s hand and between their stomachs. Tyki kept pumping them together, easing Allen down from his orgasm. Just as the friction grew a touch too rough, Tyki came as well, adding to the hot mess coating them both. With all three of them sore and satiated, they untangled their bodies and collapsed against the bed.

Allen panted, staring up at the ceiling, too sore to move. Even blinking felt like too much of an effort. He felt the mattress bow and shift next to him as Lavi and Tyki crawled up the bed to one of the few corners where they hadn’t drenched the blankets in sweat and cum.

Lavi leaned over Allen and stared down at him with a tired, half smile. “You okay, Al?”

He let out a breath and hummed. “I have never been so thoroughly fucked.”

Lavi laughed. “Is that a yes or a no?”

“Both.”

With a snicker, Tyki grabbed Allen’s arm and slowly pulled him up and away from the soiled sheets. “That sounds like a good thing to me.” He propped Allen back against the pillows and Lavi joined them as they cuddled together.

“It is,” Allen assured them both, his eyelids heavy as his heartbeat slowed down—the high of his orgasm fading. Bone-deep exhaustion hit him in a matter of minutes, and he curled against his boyfriends as sleep threatened to take over. “I enjoyed it.”

“We did, too,” Lavi said, burying his nose in Allen’s hair as he cuddled closer. “But you sound tired. You should get some rest.”

“Mmm, he’s right,” Tyki added, softly stroking Allen’s hair.

Before he could reply, Allen fell fast asleep. Bad memories and nightmares couldn’t find him when he was safely tucked between them.


End file.
